


Rage and Serenity

by Abigail (artyandabby)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Smut, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, PJO Femslash Weeks, Past Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Rough Sex, i am a fragile angst monster, sex for solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artyandabby/pseuds/Abigail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sex is always about emotions. Good sex is about free emotions; bad sex is about blocked emotions." - Deepak Chopra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage and Serenity

The little clearing was quiet when Reyna found her. She had heard the Hunters were nearby that morning. She’d headed out a half hour after hearing, and she told herself it was because she needed to talk to Thalia. The silver fatigues the hunters wore were great for storms and symbolism, but against California’s glossy green leaves and humidity, they were less than practical.  
Thalia leaned heavily on the tree opposite her, staring at nothing. Reyna knew Thalia had seen her, though.  
“Do you hate me?” Reyna asked. She was proud of herself for how calm the words were, considering that she felt like her throat was about to close up completely.  
Thalia wouldn’t meet her eyes. “The deaths of those hunters were not your fault.” Her voice was a low rasp. She sounded like she was trying harder to convince herself than Reyna.  
“I led Orion to you.” Thalia’s fingers spread on the bark. Her hunched shoulders in their silvery camo made her look birdlike and fragile. “It was not intentional. But those girls? I still see them.”  
“Do you think I don’t?” Thalia asked harshly. “I’m their lieutenant; it’s my responsibility to protect them.”  
“The deaths of your soldiers are not your fault.”  
The silence was scorching. Reyna could feel her vitriol boiling in the air, one commander to another. She’d had people die under her. It was the worst feeling in the world, knowing that your actions, your inactions, could have doomed someone. It wasn’t something that could be shaken in one afternoon.  
Reyna shrugged out of her jacket. Her fingers moved on autopilot, swift, businesslike, undoing her sword belt. She let it drop to the grass with a thunk and stepped out of the circle of leather.  
Thalia looked up. Her dark makeup was smudged around her eyes. Maybe it was supposed to look like that. Maybe she just cried very quietly. “What are you doing?”  
Reyna rolled her shoulders back, trying to get comfortable. She felt naked. Jeans and a Camp Jupiter shirt was normal attire for her. Weaponless was not. “We could always work this out like civilised women. Fight. If it’ll make you feel better.”  
Thalia stared. “Will you?”  
“Feel better? Who knows?” She knew Thalia took the message. They were both at home on the battlefield, maybe too much. But if it could help now, Reyna wasn’t about to deny herself.  
For a moment, there was nothing but the leaves rustling. Then Thalia dropped her quiver on top of her jacket. Her thin t-shirt clung in the lingering heat from August.  
Reyna took a stance across from her. A few breaths, and they moved as one.  
Thalia’s first strike was weak, and she knew it. Reyna caught her hand and shoved, sending her into the tree. She extended a hand, and when Thalia took it, she reversed the momentum, throwing her to the ground. “You’re not trying.”  
Thalia gritted her teeth, sitting up again. “So?”  
Reyna planted a hand on her chest and shoved. She straddled Thalia’s waist and went to pin her arms.  
Thalia caught her wrist, holding it away from her. “Get off me, Ramirez.”  
“Make me.”  
That did it. Thalia pushed, sending a jolt up her arm. A slap rung across Reyna’s face, hard enough to unseat her for a second. A second was opportunity. Thalia was on top of her, hands planted on either side of her face.  
At least this was a fair fight.  
Reyna bucked her hips. When that did nothing, she went for the muscles of Thalia’s shoulders, digging her fingers in.  
Thalia yelled, her hands jerking back instinctively. They were face-to-face now. She grabbed Reyna’s hair, still in its thick braid and pulled.  
Reyna let her. Once she was far enough back, she used the force to shove, knocking them both to the ground. She tried to pin Thalia’s thighs, muscles flexing against her fingers.  
Thalia’s fingers hooked into her shirt. Reyna launched forward, flat on top of her. Their jaws knocked together. Running on instinct, she bit down.  
Thalia shoved, locking their mouths together. Her hips rolled, pushing Reyna farther between her thighs. This was a fight of a different kind.  
Reyna got her hands under her and leaned into it, her tongue pressing on Thalia’s. It was half kiss, half bite. Thalia’s nails were digging into her back. She shoved her hands into Thalia’s hair, wild and silky, catching a few blades of grass with it.  
Thalia groaned against her mouth. “Fuck you.”  
“Fuck me.” Reyna returned. She pulled on Thalia’s head back, kissing her hard enough to bruise. One hand trailed down her chest, feeling the hard peaks of her breasts. Her abs trembled against Reyna’s fingertips. She curled her nails just inside her pants.  
Thalia yanked Reyna’s zipper down and shoved her right hand in. The heel of her hand kneaded against Reyna's clit. It only made her ache for more. She wanted Thalia’s fingers deep inside of her, hitting every spot that made her tremble.  
Thalia’s short nails scraped up over her hipbone, down onto her thighs. She paused in the wetness dead between, then thrust hard inside Reyna. Thalia’s fingers were cold against her heat. A whine slipped through her teeth, vibrating into Thalia’s throat. She sucked on the skin there, tasting salt.  
Reyna gripped her hips, grinding down where she knew Thalia needed it. She could almost feel Thalia pulsing against her fingers. Reyna’s hands both circled her thighs now.  
Thalia hooked a leg around Reyna’s thigh, pulling her forward-and onto her fingers again. A knobby root was digging into her knee, but Reyna didn’t care. All she wanted was more of this. Thalia gave her that, fucking her just like she’d asked.  
It was the least Reyna could do the return the favor.  
Thalia gasped and shivered under her, hips jerking into Reyna’s fingertips. Her gaze was locked with Reyna’s. Those were the eyes she’d missed. Electric blue, like a live wire. Reyna couldn’t take her eyes off them. Her thumb circled Thalia’s clit, and the resulting groan made her inner walls clench around Thalia’s fingers.  
She was knuckle-deep inside Reyna, curling her fingers to make her squirm. It didn’t stop her other hand pushing up Reyna’s shirt to roam the muscles there. She scratched between her shoulder blades, then coasted down, brushing the side of Reyna’s breast.  
Reyna wanted so badly to taste her tongue again, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Thalia’s face. She wanted to see her eyes turn to lightning when she came.  
Her fingers ached, but it wasn’t half as strong as the tension building in her gut. She bit her lip hard enough to sting. She wanted to see Thalia go over the edge first.  
She moved to a frantic pace, fingertips slipping over Thalia’s skin. Just the wetness was enough to make it hard for her to hold on.  
“Oh no, you don’t.” Thalia panted. Her thrusts came faster, striking inside Reyna and rocking her.  
“Together, then.” Reyna gasped. She wasn’t going to make it anyway, not with Thalia shuddering against her.  
“Together.”  
Their last push knocked them together again. Thalia’s strangled scream got lost between their mouths, but Reyna pulled back in time to see her eyes, glassy and stunned.  
Reyna’s muscles failed. She collapsed on top of Thalia, one hand still buried in her. Every inch of her was golden, and every inch of her hurt.  
Reyna didn’t notice she was crying until Thalia’s free hand started rubbing her back under her shirt. Her fingers was warm now. Reyna kept her face tucked against Thalia’s neck until her sobs slowed.  
They slowly disentangled themselves, stood, and cleaned up. Thalia’s pale fatigues had got the worst of the grass stains(though Reyna’s knees were pretty bad). Fortunately, they both had good excuses. Monsters. Fights. The messy moments of a demigod’s life.  
Thalia pulled her into a goodbye hug that could have cracked her ribs. “I could never hate you.” She whispered, her throat thick.  
Reyna swallowed hard. She pressed her nose into Thalia’s shoulder, memorizing the scent of sweat and ozone and night wind. She might need it a few nights from now. After everything that had happened this summer, those barracks could get awfully lonely. Sometimes they felt haunted. She knew Thalia felt the same about her woods. And they both knew they would go back anyway.  
“I’ll see you again.” Thalia said, pulling back. She readjusted her circlet like Jason pushed his glasses up his nose.  
Reyna couldn’t entirely stifle a smile. “Visit me.” She said, letting go of Thalia’s hand.  
“Will do, Captain.” Thalia saluted her, but the smirk was weak. Reyna counted the branches crunching under her feet(eight)before she was out of sight. She picked up her sword with a sigh and started back.


End file.
